Madcap (Power Players)
Madcap (formerly known as Might Master) is the main antagonist of the French-superhero cartoon series Power Players. He is an action figure who wants Axel Mulligan's Power Bandz for himself in order to obtain absolute power and force every humans in the world to "play" with him. By using the Minergy battery he stole from Uncle Andrew's lab, he creates and leads his army of toys to try to take down the Power Players. He is voiced by Paul Haapaniemi in the English dubbed version. Appearance Madcap is a small black action figure with green details. He has two large horns on both sides of his head and four long black tentacles on the back. He also has red eyes with diamond-shaped irises. Personality Long before he's known as Madcap, he was originally a toy by the name of Might Master, a classic super hero action figure. Uncle Andrew took him into his lab to experiment with Minergy, an energy that could bring toys to life. But as he discovered what it meant to be played with, he took offense and became very delusional. He repainted his armor in the dark hues of his toy soul, vowed to "play" with humans like they had played with him, and rechristened himself as Madcap. After Madcap start his path to villainy, he became ruthless, cold, cunning, and determined. His goal is to claim the Power Bandz to gain its absolute power necessary to achieve his goal, not caring if he causes any humans harm in the process. According to Madcap, he wants both the Minergy battery and Power Bandz to bring every toy in the world to life at once and force the humans to play with his "games". Relationships Uncle Andrew When Uncle Andrew tried his first experiment on Minergy, he used Madcap (then Might Master) as his test subject. However after Madcap starts his path to villainy and became very delusional, Uncle Andrew was forced to put him in a dormant state in the Toy Box in order to avoid having him cause any more troubles. Now Madcap is very resentful of Uncle Andrew and wants to get his revenge on him by taking over the world with his army of toys and force every humans to play with him. Axel Mulligan/Action Axel When Axel moved in with Uncle Andrew while his parents are away on a diplomatic mission in "Unboxing Part 1", he wasn't aware of the existence of smart-toys since Uncle Andrew never tell him about it. This lead to Madcap easily manipulated him into opening the Toy Box where he trapped inside and he sucks the Minergy from Axel's Power Bandz. Now that Axel joins the Power Players team in order to stop him, Madcap wants nothing more than to defeat him, take his Power Bandz, and make him suffer once he wins. Power Players Overall, Madcap is the sworn enemy to the entire Power Players team even before Axel joins them in "Unboxing Part 2". When Axel becomes a member, Madcap wants to do whatever it takes to take down the entire team in order for him to get his hands on the Power Bandz to gain its powers. Powers and Abilities As a smart-toy, Madcap can use his tentacle joints to suck up Minergy from the Minergy battery or the Power Bandz so he can gain powers. With the power of the Minergy, he can either blast it at his enemies or made a toy came to life to force them into joining his side. Weaknesses * Minergy Limitations: According to Madcap, as long as he have any Minergy with him, he won't have his powers be wasted during battles. This is the reason why he stole the Minergy battery from Uncle Andrew's lab in "Unboxing Part 2" since he'll be able to have an unlimited amount of power during his exile. Madcap's army Season 1 * Porcupunk * Orangutank * Dynamo * Princess Sugar Salt * Pyrant Trivia * Madcap is the third main villain in the ZAG Heroez brand, following Hawk Moth and Skullivar. Though if you count Golden Bones, Madcap would be the fourth. * Despite being the main villain of the series, Madcap doesn't appear in every episodes and he's often mentioned by his henchmen. * Madcap shares a similar color scheme to both Skullivar and Xibalba, two ZAG Heroez villains from Zak Storm: Super Pirate since their main color motifs are black and green. * Because the series is currently on hiatus, Madcap's origin is first revealed on the official website of Power Players. * Since Madcap is from a ZAG Heroez series, he has some similarities to both Hawk Moth and Skullivar. ** They are all hungry for power and will do whatever it takes to defeat the heroes to get their power sources. *** Hawk Moth wants Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses to gain the power to change reality, with the ultimate goal of saving his wife Emilie. *** Skullivar wants Calabrass' Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas to use them for his crusade of evil. *** Madcap wants Axel's Power Bandz to bring every toys in the world to life at once and force the humans to play with his "games". ** They all hide in an evil lair and they often didn't show their faces to the heroes. They usually send someone to defeat the heroes for them. *** Hawk Moth hides in his lair in order to akumatized an innocent civilian to transform them into a supervillain to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. *** Skullivar hides in Netherwhere because he's actually the Guardian of Vapir. He have to send his general Golden Bones and his skeleton army to find Zak Storm and his crew to try to steal Calabrass. *** Madcap hides in his lair to plan his next strike against the Power Players. Although he would often seen battling the Power Players himself unlike Skullivar and Hawk Moth, he sometimes have to send a member of his army to attack the team. ** With the exception of Skullivar, Madcap and Hawk Moth both have the ability to brainwash others but they abuse their power source to force them into joining their sides. *** Hawk Moth's akumatization power can turn anybody with potent negative emotions (human or otherwise) into a supervillain through the use of his akumas. The Moth Miraculous is supposed to be use for good by giving someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower. *** While it's unknown what's the original intent of the Minergy battery, Madcap uses the Minergy battery to bring a toy to life and forces them into joining his army to get his vengeance on Uncle Andrew and the Power Players. ** But out of the three main villains, Madcap is the first who isn't voiced by Keith Silverstein in the English dub version. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Crime Lord Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Evil from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Possessor Category:Summoners Category:Hypocrites